Quiet
by YuffieHaruno223
Summary: Grimmjow and my oc Luna she is a human RATED M 4 LATER CHAPTERS!
1. The Meeting

Quiet

It was a peculiar meeting with Aizen today he kept looking at a door with a crescent painted on it to his left Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Harribel were looking at the door as well they were intrigued by the powerful reiatsu coming from the mysterious door both the 5th and 6th espada were excited it's like they were anticipating a fight. "Today my dear espada we meet a new member of our committee she is an excellent fighter though we haven't gave her a rank number she resides as an espada you will treat her with respect is that clear?" all espada nodded.

Grimmjow was stunned a female had that much power in her? His neck hair stood as he caught the scent of a wolf. He was a part of the cat family so he wasn't fond of Starrk and now he had to deal with another canine dammit he was going to-. The door opened and out stepped a smallish figure 5ft 1inch at the most she walked across the meeting room with an elegant grace, her white tank top with black fur lined at the bottom stopped just a few centimeters above her bellybutton her somewhat baggy pant shifted quite well as she sat down beside Aizen, Grimmjow looked at her facial features, a single scar went across her nose, her black shoulder length hair held bangs over her left eye as if hiding something.

Speaking of her eyes they were the lightest blue he had ever fucking seen they were almost white in a way but they shone with attitude and determination. The female cleared her throat and then spoke "hello my name is Luna it is a pleasure to fight alongside such wonderful warriors and how I greatly-She felt a weird feeling on her right shoulder she closed her eyes and said quite fearfully please don't let that be a spider sure enough she looked at the large eight eyed bug look at her in a "boo!" kind of way. She jumped out of her chair hitting her back against the wall **"FUCK GET IT OFF HOLY SHIT ITS GONNA EAT ME AHHHH!"** She spun around to quickly and felt herself heading face first towards the ground when a pair of well-muscled arms wrapped around her ribcage. The wolf girl looked up to see who they belonged to. Luna's eyes locked with a set of teal with strange light greenish markings underneath them, his hair was a light blue like a clear river in a summer sun. "Are you ok Luna?" Over to her right she heard gin laughing his ass off "Aw whats wrong Luna ya scared of a lil' fake spidah?" he began laughing again "Well I don' blame ya if I was that shor-." "**GIN SILENCE NOW!"** Aizen yelled at the fox "if you don't have a death wish don't call her the "s" word understand" gin nodded slightly Luna glared at the former 3rd squad captain then turned back to her rescuer "t-thank you umm?" The male looked at her and said with a smirk "The names Grimmjow."


	2. Riko

Quiet

It was a peculiar meeting with Aizen today he kept looking at a door with a crescent painted on it to his left Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Harribel were looking at the door as well they were intrigued by the powerful reiatsu coming from the mysterious door both the 5th and 6th espada were excited it's like they were anticipating a fight. "Today my dear espada we meet a new member of our committee she is an excellent fighter though we haven't gave her a rank number she resides as an espada you will treat her with respect is that clear?" all espada nodded.

Grimmjow was stunned a female had that much power in her? His neck hair stood as he caught the scent of a wolf. He was a part of the cat family so he wasn't fond of Starrk and now he had to deal with another canine dammit he was going to-. The door opened and out stepped a smallish figure 5ft 1inch at the most she walked across the meeting room with an elegant grace, her white tank top with black fur lined at the bottom stopped just a few centimeters above her bellybutton her somewhat baggy pant shifted quite well as she sat down beside Aizen, Grimmjow looked at her facial features, a single scar went across her nose, her black shoulder length hair held bangs over her left eye as if hiding something.

Speaking of her eyes they were the lightest blue he had ever fucking seen they were almost white in a way but they shone with attitude and determination. The female cleared her throat and then spoke "hello my name is Luna it is a pleasure to fight alongside such wonderful warriors and how I greatly-She felt a weird feeling on her right shoulder she closed her eyes and said quite fearfully please don't let that be a spider sure enough she looked at the large eight eyed bug look at her in a "boo!" kind of way. She jumped out of her chair hitting her back against the wall **"FUCK GET IT OFF HOLY SHIT ITS GONNA EAT ME AHHHH!"** She spun around to quickly and felt herself heading face first towards the ground when a pair of well-muscled arms wrapped around her ribcage. The wolf girl looked up to see who they belonged to. Luna's eyes locked with a set of teal with strange light greenish markings underneath them, his hair was a light blue like a clear river in a summer sun. "Are you ok Luna?" Over to her right she heard gin laughing his ass off "Aw whats wrong Luna ya scared of a lil' fake spidah?" he began laughing again "Well I don' blame ya if I was that shor-." "**GIN SILENCE NOW!"** Aizen yelled at the fox "if you don't have a death wish don't call her the "s" word understand" gin nodded slightly Luna glared at the former 3rd squad captain then turned back to her rescuer "t-thank you umm?" The male looked at her and said with a smirk "The names Grimmjow."


End file.
